Break Me Then Save Me
by NeoSatomi
Summary: When Waya takes advantage of Hikaru's friendship, Akira is there to pick up the pieces. Contains YaoiBondageUnderage Sex!


Break Me Then Save Me

WARNING: This fiction contains bondage and yaoi content! That means boy x boy sexual material. If these concepts make you uncomfortable, please do not read this fanfic. There are also mild spoilers, so be advised on that.  
  
Author's Forward: This is my first Hikago Fanfic, and it's in my best genre lemon/yaoi! I've half read quite a few yaoi fanfics from this series and most of those just didn't seem to have believable character interactions, so I wanted to take a shot at it. The pairings in this fic are; Waya x Hikaru (Forced), Akira x Hikaru (Consentual). This fic takes place after the pro examination proliminaries, and before Hikaru's match with Su-Young. I took a few liberties since I don't know the layout of Tokyo, or where Akira Touya lives.  
  
Hikaru brushed his blond bangs from his face and stared up at the characters written on the side of the Japanese Go Institute. It wasn't that they looked any different from the last time he read them, not at all. They were still the same dirty gold kanji pressed against a stained white building, but for some reason it was so beautiful today.  
He felt so strong, he couldn't place why exactly. He had passed the preliminaries, he was learning new go skills in the salon everyday, and he was finally catching up to Akira! It was all going so well, he thought.  
Instead of heading inside he began to walk towards the Go Salon, Hearts of Stone, where he played daily now.  
Hikaru, I have a bad feeling about going to the Go Salon today! Sai let his chin drop into the back of Hikaru's skull, just to make sure he was listening.  
"C'mon Sai, what kind of a thing is that to say?" Hikaru silently spoke to Sai who removed his chin, "What could happen at the Go Salon? Besides, I have to, I'm meeting Waya and Isumi there."  
But...Hikaru, aren't you supposed to be meeting them there tomarrow  
"Yes, but Waya called me last night and said it was better we do it today." Hikaru replied.  
Sai stared at Hikaru as he walked ahead, then he ran to catch up only seconds later. Maybe he was right, Maybe he should just stop worrying. It was a chance to watch Go afterall, but he just had this nagging feeling inside. Hikaru reached the entrance to the Go Salon to find Waya waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall eyes closed, warming in the sun. Hikaru looked passed him to see if Isumi was also there, but he wasn't.  
"Hey!" Hikaru called to his friend who immediately stood up straight, "Waya!"  
"Hikaru!" Waya mimiced Hikaru's happy tone, but quickly feigned his anger at his tardiness. "What took you so long!?"  
"Sorry..."Hikaru scratched a spot on the back of his head absently, "I was just spacing out I guess."  
"Just like you." Waya replied, "Especially when you're playing Go!"  
Hikaru? Sai interupted.  
"What is it?" Hikaru whispered.  
Where is Isumi  
"Where's Isumi?" Hikaru said right after Sai had finished.  
"Oh, Isumi?" Waya smiled almost nervously at the question, "H-he couldn't make it today."  
"Aww, but that means no tournament!" Hikaru whined, "I thought today was a better day for it?"  
"Well!" Waya shrugged his shoulders a little, "It is a better day for me."  
Hikaru nodded and walked towards the door inside, but when Waya didn't follow he turned back. Waya was just standing there against the wall looking at his hands, which Hikaru noticed were shaking just slightly. It reminded him of Touya's fear of Sai at the Junior High Tournament.  
He walked over to the taller boy and bent just a little so he could see his face, "What's wrong Waya?"  
Waya stared at him for a long moment, a thourough flush bathing his face in red. Then stepping back, he looked up into the sunlight to hide his face more then to warm it.  
"It's nothing, you wanna go grab some food before we go in?" He asked.  
Hikaru scrunched his nose up in disapproval, "I'd rather go in and play, I just had breakfast anyw-"  
"C'mon Shindou, I'm hungry!" Waya interrupted, "I'll pay, and we can get Ramen like you wanted last time!"  
Hikaru, Waya is acting very strangely today! I don't think you should go  
"But I trust Waya, and I guess I could go for some ramen." Hikaru thought, then out loud, "Okay then, let's go."  
Waya, relieved, took Hikaru roughly by the arm and dragged him down the pavement. They walked for quite a long time until they reached a rather run down looking restaurant in a part of town Hikaru had never seen before.  
"Where are we?" He asked concernedly.  
"Oh, This place used to be a really nice place to eat..." Waya looked at it as if he couldn't belive the condition it was in, "Let's try it anyway, we might be surprised."  
Hikaru nodded, though Sai gave him a dirty look, and headed in behind Waya. The innards of this place were even worse from the inside. It smalled of mildew and mold and all the surfaces looked like they hadn't been washed in years. The windows were not noticably dirty until he realized that they weren't supposed to be tinted.  
"Waya..." He began uncertainly, "Is it really okay to eat food from here?"  
Oh Hikaru, Hikaru! If you eat food from here you'll surely become sick! Sai jumped up and down frantically.  
"It'll be okay." Waya nodded, "Trust me."  
With that they sat up at the bar and ordered their food from a slimy looking old man. He seemed to be trying to smile at them, but all he could manage was a very crooked looking grin, it sent fearful shivers down Hikaru's spine. Both Hikaru and Waya sat quietly till they recieved their food, then they ate quickly. Just as Sai had predicted Hikaru felt sick right away, especially upon discovering rat droppings mixed in with his noodles. He looked at Waya pleadingly, his face green with nausea.  
"Um...Excuse me, sir?" Waya looked back and forth from Hikaru to the back of the old mans head, "Do you have a bathroom?"  
The old man turned and pointed over his shoulder towards an old splintering door, which Hikaru quickly flung himself through. The sickening moans he made over the toilet were made worse by the stench emanating all around him, he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. When he stopped throwing up he waited a few moments to make sure that he was really finished and turned to leave. Just before he could however, Waya walked into the room.  
"Ugh, it stinks to high heaven in here!" He groaned, waving the air away from his face. Hikaru nodded pushing his way toward the door, Waya frowned at him. Taking his shoulders in his hands to stop him, looking into Hikaru's eyes. It was rather scary, even thinking of Waya as his friend Hikaru felt unpleasant tingles in his spine. "W-what are you doing Waya? Let's get out of here!" Hikaru begged.  
Waya seemed almost as nervous and upset as Hikaru was, but whatever he was doing he wasn't going to stop. He pulled Hikaru towards him, pulling the shorter boy's chin upwards to meet his gaze. Hikaru looked deeply into his eyes, almost trapped there until Waya forced his lips forward to take his.  
"Ugh!" Hikaru pulled back and his strength didn't fail him this time, "What the hell are you trying to pull Waya!?"  
Hikaru, run! Get out of here! I think this was my premonition. Sai placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.  
"But Sai..." Hikaru considered silently, "There's something wrong, why would he...kiss me?"  
He's not himself Hikaru, let's just run back to the Go Salon  
Hikaru was stubborn and walked forwards towards Waya, he didn't quite know what to say or what to do but he knew that his behavior wasn't normal and something had to be done.  
"W-" He began.  
"Hikaru, I'm doing this for your own good." Waya grabbed Hikaru's arm pulling on it savagely.  
Out of his pocket Waya pulled a length of rope, and tied one of the his friend's wrists to an exposed pipe on the wall. Without hesitation he grabbed for the second arm, but was met with disobedience. Quickly he overpowered the weaker boy and tied his wrist next to the first.  
Hikaru tried to kick and scream, but to no avail, Waya dodged his kicks and his screams went unheard. He guessed that none of the old men outside gave a damn if he was hurt or killed.  
"What are you doing Waya!?" Hikaru growled.  
Hikaru! Hikaru! Sai moaned, What will I do  
Waya sighed a little shakily and whiped some sweat from his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Shindou, but-" He deliberated, "I have to do this."  
Why  
"Why!?" Hikaru echoed the thousand year old ghost.  
"You wouldn't understand..." Waya wrapped his arms around Hikaru, resting his head in the nook of his neck and arm. "Are you a virgin, Hikaru?"  
"V-virgin?" Hikaru's voice became shakey now, he finally understood what was happening.  
"Yeah, don't tell me you don't know what that is..." Waya pulled his head away to look him in the eyes, "No, you're just surprised I would ask, huh?"  
Hikaru nodded.  
"Right." Waya again forced a kiss, this time forcing his tongue passed the younger boy's lips.  
"Let go of me Waya or I swear I'll-" Hikaru broke the kiss, veering his head away.  
"You'll what?" The look in Waya's eyes, it was frightening.  
He'll beat you at a game of Go, humiliating you in front o  
"Shut up Sai!" Hikaru yelled out loud.  
"I'm flattered that you think I'm Sai, but my Go isn't THAT strong! I am stronger then you though, so I wouldn't struggle." He pressed his lips forward again, so hard that he bruised Hikaru's lips.  
He looked up into Hikaru's eyes, filled with tears, he say the humiliation in them. He almost felt bad now, but he wouldn't stop now. Since he couldn't get Hikaru's shirt off over his head he ripped it down the middle and up the sleeves, then disgarded the pieces on the dirty tiled floor. He got such a rush that he moved straight to Hikaru's jeans and pulled them down off his feet. His shoes were loose enough that they came off with the pants, and Waya threw them next to the cloth shards of his shirt.  
"I can teach you so much more then Go Shindou, if you just let me." Waya smiled.  
Hikaru shook his head like a rabbid animal, "Please no!"  
Where he had been angry and forceful before, he was now meek and pleading.  
"Yes, Hikaru, Yes!" Waya almost groaned in pleasure sliding his hand in between his friends legs, "I need to do this Hikaru!"  
Hikaru Shindou moaned a little, it felt so much different when another person touched him, it could have been much more pleasurable if he had wanted this. That was just it, he didn't want this, with every fiber in him he wanted to avoid this. When he had recovered from the shock of the contact, he turned his head away and began to cry in quiet fristration. Then abruptly Waya stopped, Hikaru was afraid to look up at him, but when he finally did he saw the elder boy stripping down. No! Stop! You can't do this to him! Sai began to scratch the boy in the back as hard as he could, but Waya barely felt his nails as they dug in.  
He walked up to the terrified Hikaru and kissed him one last time before turning him towards the wall. The rope tangled around itself and also his arms, he cried out in pain.  
"It's okay. Shh."  
Hikaru felt Waya's hands as he slid down the boxer shorts that seperated Hikaru from the outside air. It was a long while before anything else happened, Hikaru even began wondering whether Waya was having second thoughts. No such luck though, as Hikaru suddenly felt something hard and wet pressing into his thigh.  
Waya, please! Sai cried, frustrated that he couldn't help Hikaru.I'm so sorry Hikaru  
"No, Waya! Don't!" Hikaru screamed in agony as Waya plunged into him with just one thrust.  
Desperate and defeated Hikaru cried, as Waya's hands found perch on Hikaru's hips. Now he began to thrust urgently into Hikaru, each assault more violent then the last, as Hikaru sobbed endlessly.  
Hikaru had never felt so much pain in his life, "Please...stop..."  
Waya DID finally stop when he came, his hot white semen flowing into Hikaru. The thought of his seed inside his friend excited Waya, and he grinned as he slowly pulled out. Hikaru almost collapse on the floor, only held up by the ropes tied around his wrists. Waya turned him away from the wall and undid the ties, taking Hikaru in his arms. He sobbed and cried, just laying limp where he was, bleeding and sore.  
Caressing his hair, Waya kissed his sweaty brown. He stared at Hikaru for a long time, to tired and in too much pain to run. He sighed a little, and finally began to feel the guilt in his subconcious.  
"Don't cry Hikaru..." Waya hugged him close, "I..."  
Hikaru... The ghosts hands shook as tears flowed down his face, how could he allow something like this to happen? But what could he have done? There must have been something, and it was too late now.  
Hikaru pushed himself away from Waya and crawled to his remaining clothes. He wanted to get away, with all the strength in him he got himself dressed and limped towards the door.  
Waya just watched in surprise at Hikaru's strength, finally he got his mind and stood up. Walking forward towards the boy, it was his turn to be scared. He had ruined everything hadn't he? He grabbed Hikaru's hand as the other reached for the door knob but Hikaru pulled it violently away and grimaced at him.  
"Don't touch me ever again Waya!" He ran out the door into the restaurant, then outside.  
The wind nipped his bare chest as he ran wildly down the street, he was so tired and it hurt so bad. He fell onto his hands, his eyes filled with tears which fell into a small puddle onto the pavement. He tried desperately to get up, and finally did so. He was close to the institute now, he could go inside and maybe rest in the breakroom for a while.  
"Sai, why!?" He exclaimed, "Why would Waya do this to me!?"  
Sai looked down into his white sleeves sadly, I don't know Hikaru  
Just before he could get to the institute doors, he collapsed again. All he could do was roll himself in close to the building so he didn't get trampled. There he lay, curled in the fetal position. He stayed still for quite a while, and no one seemed to care or notice him.  
Then a familiar face exited the building, he knew right away who it was, Touya. He couldn't let him see his condition now, he pulled himself up to his knees, then to his feet. If Akira Touya knew what happened he would never consider him a rival, he wouldn't want to have such a disgusting rival. Hikaru used the wall to hold himself up until he felt like he could walk on his own. He walked forward and brushed against Akira lightly as he passed, then staggered away towards his home. Akira turned to look over his shoulder at the insei, but when he looked the boy fell forward into a pile on the sidewalk.  
"Shindou?" He called, his bitterness dissapearing into concern.  
"I'm...fine." Hikaru replied as the long haired boy knelt next to him.  
Hikaru, now is no time to be proud. He's  
Hikaru didn't want to listen to Sai anymore, and told him so as forcefully as he could manage. "Shindou, what happened to you?" his rival persisted.  
"I'm fine, just go away!" Hikaru moaned trying to get up.  
"But, you're hurt, I can't just leave you here!" He replied angrily, "Don't be like this when I'm only trying to help you!"  
"Fine." Hikaru couldn't fight anymore.  
"Good, let me call Ogata-san...or-"He pulled a cellphone out of his back pocket.  
"No, please don't, I don't want an adult in on this too." Hikaru pleaded.  
"Okay, but you'll have to walk then, can you?" He asked taking Hikaru's arm and helping him to his feet.  
"If you help me I can." Hikaru replied.  
"Let's go to my house, it's much closer to here." He pulled Hikaru forward and togther they managed to get to the subway station. People gave them strange stares as they boarded the train, but Hikaru was relieved more then embarassed. He was glad that he didn't have to worry as much about what would happen to him. He didn't sit down when Akira offered him a seat, but clung to one of the poles near the door, his butt would hurt too much if he sat down. Akira helped him stand till they got to the stop near his home, and again he wrapped his arm around Hikaru's back and helped him out and eventually into the street.  
"My father isn't home, but I'm sure if you get cleaned up and rest you'll be okay." They got to the Touya home and went inside, it was a very traditional looking place Hikaru noticed. Akira helped him down a hallway and opened one of the rice paper doors to reveal a very simple room with tatami mats and a small table with a looking glass. "Can you stand on your own?" Akira asked.  
Hikaru nodded as he let go and walked towards the closet, opening it and pulling out a fiton and blankets and setting them up on the floor. He made it very cleanly, and then walked back to hikaru and helped him to lay down on his stomach. Then he sat next to him on the floor and watched for a minute, he was thinking of what to say.  
"I can't tell you what happened." Hikaru interupted the boy's train of thought.  
"That's alright Shindou, I don't care." He didn't say it uncaringly.  
"Thanks..."Hikaru replied softly then after a moment, "You've got a really nice place."  
"Thanks..." He mimiced Hikaru's words and tone, "This is our guest room, we use it for visiting Go players and politicians. Would you like me to draw a bath for you?"  
A bath sounded soothing, and he knew he wasn't clean after not only being violated by Waya, but in a dirty bathroom like that. He nodded at the boy, "Please, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
Touya dissapeared and filled the bath for him, then helped him to the bathroom. Hikaru wouldn't allow him to help with his clothes, so Touya left the room to replay some games by himself. As he played he thought for a long time, thanks to the clues Hikaru had given him he thought he'd figured out what had happened. It disturbed him greatly, so much in fact that he left the game unfinished and walked back to get clothes for the other boy.  
"Hikaru..." He whispered to himself.  
As if hearing him Hikaru finished and he wrapped himself in a towel. He felt a lot better though he was still sore, but the blood was gone and he had gained back a lot of his strength in the hot water. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom to meet Touya face to face, surprised he stepped back as well as the other who blushed lightly.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just brought you some pajamas." He stuttered.  
"Oh, so I'm staying here tonight then?" Hikaru seemed rather comfortable now to Akira, who nodded.  
"You can call your parents if you need to, the telephone is in there." He pointed into an empty room.  
Hikaru obeyed and then went back to the bathroom and got dressed. When he went back into the guest room Touya was waiting for him.  
"Shindou..." Akira began solemnly, "I'm sorry about what hapened to you..."  
Hikaru looked him over nervously, was he just apologizing or did he know what had happened. He just stood there staring at the boy knelt next to the futon,like a deer caught in headlights.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you couldn't help what happened." Akira looked at him, kindness in his large blue eyes.  
Hikaru nodded falling to his knees on the end of the futon. Again he felt weak, again he felt used and soiled. He tried to hold in his pain and his fear but the tears began to flow from his eyes again. What would he do the next time he saw Waya? What could he possible say? How could he avoid someome that was at the institute every day?  
He felt the pressure of Touya's arms on his chest and back, as the boy tried to comfort him in a hug. He kept promising it would be okay, and pressing his arms tighter them letting them limp again. Hikaru thought he should push him away at first but then realized that he needed this feeling, this comfort. He wrapped his arms back around Akira, it felt comfortable and real and right. He just let his tears flow till he couldn't cry anymore, then he looked at his rival, his eyes red and puffy.  
"I'm sorry..."He half sobbed, "To be like this."  
"It's okay." Touya smiled running his hand over the back of Hikaru's scalp, "I understand."  
Hikaru stared up at him for a long time then rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, "What do I do now?"  
"Just move on." Akira sighed softly, a little tiredly.  
"But it was...someone I know. An Insei." Hikaru regretted saying that, but it was true. Hopefully he could trust Akira to keep silent about it.  
"Maybe he did it to get rid of you, as competition?" Touya suggested.  
"I n-never though he though of me as competition." Hikaru replied.  
"Well either way, don't let him get to you, just...avoid him. Be strong."  
"What's the point?" Hikaru burried his eyes into the shoulder he was resting on, "I can't pass the pro exams, and you don't even want to play me. I'm a joke to you!"  
"Shindou..." the pro Go player arched his neck to look at the insei's face, "You're...not a joke..."  
Hikaru looked up at him now, there faces so close together they could feel eachother's breath on their lips. Touya blushed profusely.  
"You don't?"  
"No, of course n-" Hikaru stopped him by gently pressing his lips into the other boys.  
It felt nice, and unlike with Waya it felt soft and pleasant. Then remembering the way Waya had forced him, Hikaru stopped so that Touya didn't think he was imposing the same fate on him.  
Touya's face was red and hot, but instead of being upset he pulled himself onto the futon and kissed Hikaru in just the same way he had been kissed. He felt a slight shudder from Hikaru, and pulled back. Had he changed his mind? Was he repulsed?  
"No..." Hikaru shook his head, and pulled Akira tight to his body kissing him deeper now.  
The two of them seemed to melt into eachother as they kissed. Sai, who at first was going to tell Hikaru to stop, decided it was best if he stayed out of it. Maybe Hikaru needed Touya to be healed, and Sai knew he had to respect Hikaru's right to some privacy.  
Hikaru liked this new sensation, he'd never been with anyone this way before, not woman nor man. Touya's lips were soft, unlike his rough calloused hands, they were so inviting, so tempting. He couldn't pull himself away even if he tried, and he wasn't going to try.  
Hikaru felt a blush spread over his face as his groin started to heat. Touya gasped and pushed away a little as he felt his rival's member brush agaist his thigh. He himself was growing too, and he couldn't hide it.  
"Touya..." Hikaru began.  
The boy shook his head as if he understood and began to unbutton his own shirt. Hikaru did the same, and then there they were, naked in front of eachother. It was a little more overwhelming then Hikaru had imagined. He wanted desperately to do something, but what? Waya seemed to know what to do, should he do the same? He didn't have to answer these questions though,because the normally meek Akira reached out and took hold of his shaft. Hikaru moaned as he began to stroke, rocking his hips ever so slightly at first.  
Akira Touya, the newest Go prodigy, watched his lover's face as it contorted in pleasure. He looked up and down from his face to his cock, and soon he could feel the urgency in Hikaru's thrusts up and down. He was going to cum.  
Touya smiled at what he had done and then felt the urge to taste Hikaru, He leaned over and took the head of his cock into his mouth, still rubbing up and down the shaft with his hand. He undulated his tongue below, while Hikaru's eyes widened at the new sensation of wet palette and tongue surrounding him. Then there was the sudden sensation of ultimate pleasure as his seed exploded over Touya's tongue. He cried out the boys name, as Touya swallowed the salty tasting liquid. Hikaru dropped onto his back on the floor, exhausted.  
After letting go of Hikaru's limp penis Touya let himself drop down on the floor next to him, sliding an arm around his nude stomach.  
"Are you all right?" Touya whispered.  
"Yes, that was amazing Touya!" Hikaru grinned closing his eyes.  
Touya blushed, "Thanks."  
All was silent then for the rest of the night, except for the thoughts racing from Hikaru's mind to Sai.  
"I think I understand why Waya did what he did Sai. It was wrong, but I guess he didn't know how else to get that kind of attention from me."  
I suspect your right. Sai agreed, silent until now.  
Hikaru removed the now sleeping Akira's arm without waking him, and slid on his pajama pants. He heaved a sigh, and looked at Sai happily. "I think I'll be alright to face Waya now, we can just pretend it was like before." Hikaru clenched his first, "Go is number one now!"  
Hikaru was in his own world now, thinking about how great Go was! He kept babbling on and on to Sai who was in his own world too, but instead of thinking of Go he was thinking of Touya.  
Touya, you healed Hikaru after he had been broken. You healed him even though you know that he is approaching you swiftly. I know you were obsessed with the though of Hikaru since that first day you lost to me...but could you be  
"Sai!" Hikaru pulled him out of his train of thought, "Let's go play a game, Touya won't mind if we use his board."  
Hai! Sai nodded, and followed Hikaru out of the room, staring at Touya for a few moments before Hikaru clost the sliding door.  
On the floor Akira Touya slept till morning, when he woke up Hikaru would be there. Hikaru would be in his house, and this thought kept the pro lulled in a sweet calmed sleep.  
He smiled rolling over and muttering, "I love you, Shindou..."


End file.
